


Can you fit a fourth?

by DatGirlSuzie



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone be Wanting Jäger, Fuze be Lusting, M/M, Sex Cam Worker Jäger, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatGirlSuzie/pseuds/DatGirlSuzie
Summary: Shuhrat is tired one night and logs into a cam site. All is going well until he notices his classmate Marius is doing a show.MAJOR EDIT ON 6/2/18Legit, it's like a whole new story!





	Can you fit a fourth?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Can you fit a fourth?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794076) by [SayaO7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayaO7/pseuds/SayaO7)



> Hey guys! I was inspired by other R6s writers and wanted to attempt writing. This is my first time writing smut so please bear that in mind! I'd like to thank Rosallora for editing this fic for me! It really brought up the quality and I cannot thank her enough!

There was a proverbial stack of homework waiting for Shuhrat’s attention. Between mechanical engineering’s upcoming proof of concept project, the powerpoint collaboration for electrical systems, and his required literature class’s essay, there was a lot to do. He’d spent an extra half-hour in the cafeteria that evening banging out some bulleted notes on the essay before calculus, but there was too much tension in him, the stress built up from days of little sleep and too much work. In class itself he was listless, mind wandering too much: away from his teacher, and towards his classmates. Well, one in particular: Marius Streicher. The two were friendly: friendly enough to smile and wave and share notes sometimes at the cafe, and to rant about the stupidness of collegiate life, but not quite to the point where they were sitting next to each other yet. He wishes that would change - it could change, he thinks. Sure, Marius had rejected him when he’d asked him out, but it was only because he didn’t have the time to deal with a relationship right now, and that sex wasn’t enough of a priority for him spend time with Shuhrat instead of studying. Or at least, that’s what the German had said. And he was an honest man! Shuhrat wanted to beli-

“Kessikbayev,” the professor’s voice pierces through his thoughts, and Shuhrat already knows he’s good and fucked by the way everyone's heads are turned to him, expectant.

“Yes, sir?”

The sound of the whole class laughing, albeit lowly, was an indicator that “yes sir” certainly wasn’t the right answer. Shuhrat hunches down in his seat a bit as the professor gives him a slight, sympathetic look. “Keep with us, Kessikbayev. The week’s almost over.”

It was Thursday night, and thank God it was. No Friday classes meant he could start his weekend as soon as the class ended and he does so without second thought. He doesn’t even attempt to look at the head of light brown fluff on the way out, not wanting to risk the embarrassment. Wider friendship prospects be damned. It can wait for when he hasn’t been socially disgraced.

He stops for some coffee at the cafe, alone, and sulks, alone, as he stirs a bit of cream and honey into his mug. He looks at the picture on the side: a baby penguin in the snow. Well that was… cute. He furrows his brow and sighs out of his nose, wishing that his classmate had been here with him. He probably would’ve had something better to say about the penguin. Marius was quieter in class, but he wasn’t afraid to share his opinions with Shuhrat in a more private setting, even if the Uzbek out-talked him with ease. Maybe that was the real reason that he didn’t want to go out with him. He talked too much. Or he was too critical of his classmates. But Marius had always nodded along sympathetically, or added his own two cents from time to time (he was scalding when he wanted to be, though it was rare, and he was achingly sweet besides). Maybe it really was that he just didn’t have enough time on his hands. Or… that he just didn’t like Shuhrat as much as Shuhrat liked him. The thought settled darkly in the man’s stomach alongside his coffee, and he trudges home, trying to focus on literally anything else.

The second he got to his dorm room he locked the door and logged into his laptop, slumping into the university-issued wooden chair. He starts with the usual, tried and true sites that he’d hoarded in his bookmarks (labelled “not porn”, “definitely not porn”, and “not my favorite porn”, all very discreet) in order to get his mind off things. Maybe all he needed was some physical release, and the stress would feel manageable. He strokes himself as he browses, but knows he’s just going through the motions. It’s fine, but, the tried and true was feeling a bit boring tonight - and besides, he wanted to wash the taste of the bad day out of his mouth with something new.

Maybe… something drastically new would do it. He decided to try a cam site - he knew of them, sure, but he hadn’t attempted to frequent one before. He types in “male gay cams” into Google and clicks the first link the engine spat out. There were tons of shows - all live, some for paying viewers only, and some where the viewing itself was free but requests were extra. He makes his way through the “free” section, not wanting to get in too deep immediately. He scrolls, and scrolls, hits the next page button - and he stops when he sees someone who looked a bit like, well… Marius.

He ducks his chin a bit, embarrassed at himself for being so focused on him that he was telling himself that this cam guy - “Jäger”, apparently, from the camshow tag name - was his classmate.The light brown hair, short but looking perfect to comb fingers through, the slight, lean build, and those blue eyes that mirrored his own...

Shuhrat finds himself clicking despite the thought that he really, really shouldn’t. But… it wasn’t Marius, it was just some guy who looked like him. He didn’t need to feel guilty. The video stabilizes, sending Shuhrat fumbling for his headphones as he hurriedly tries to mute the moan that blares out of his speakers. He may not have a roommate this year, but these walls were dangerously thin. When he gets everything settled, headphones over his ears, he unmutes the video and adjusts the volume - and the sound… it was like Marius’s voice. And his face - it looked even more like him in motion: how his left eye twitched just a bit as he stroked his cock, the dimpling of his smile. It had to be him, Shuhrat thinks. He feels his heart thud in his chest - he can see Marius’ abs flex with every shallow breath he took. His muscled arms, his fingers wrapped around a dick that was far too pleasant to look at. Marius - well, “Jäger’s” - whole body started shaking, heavy with pleasure, and Shuhrat began imagining the blissful face on his screen was all for him. If it was this late at night, and Marius was this far along, he had to be nearing the end of the stream. Shuhrat panicked and rushed to make an account before his classmate finished fingers fumbling over the keyboard.

He types in his debit card information without even thinking about it, picking the username “Fuze” just as he saw Jäger cum all over his chest. Thick streams of white gushed from his classmate’s dick as another load moan filled Shuhrat’s headphones. He must’ve not gotten off for a good while to cum like that - or he was somehow always that pent up. A shiver runs down the Uzbek’s spine as he watches the man onscreen pant and moan his way through orgasm. Shuhrat finds himself immediately thinking about how Marius had said he didn’t have time for dating - maybe this was why. After all, this would be a hell of a thing to tell a partner about, and even if you did, what if they didn’t want you to continue doing it. There was the possibility of blackmail, rumor… it was just too much to risk. And camming was definitely more profitable than dating.

Even as Shuhrat’s mind kept whirring, he kept his eyes fixed on the screen. He could see the effect the powerful orgasm had on Marius; the man had all but collapsed on his bed, neck tilted back at the perfect angle to watch his adam’s apple bob as he breathed. Watching the man in bliss before him, Shuhrat started stroking his own cock faster, not wanting to lose the opportunity to get off to Marius in real time. He imagined the expression Jäger was making was because of Shuhrat himself, because he was underneath him. That he was the only one giving him all that pleasure, fucking him through it, making his eyes roll back in his head. He quickly pumped his cock as he imagined the sounds and moans his classmate would make as Shuhrat fucked him. It’s near silent on the cam’s end, the beautiful, lean man splayed out and recovering, his breathing laced with too-perfect little moans. Shuhrat wants more; he needs more. And he needs it to be for him.

Marius rolls over onto his side, the way his eyes were scanning revealing that he was reading the chat. “Wow guys, thank you so much for the support! I can’t wait to see you next time!” He flashes a smile that Shuhrat is so used to seeing that it aches, and he pauses in his motions for the time being. Guilt crashes over him in a wave as the man chirps, “Hope you really loved the show. I know I had fun, but I always do with you guys.”

He shouldn’t be watching this. This was his classmate, his friend, and sure he had a crush on him, but - then Marius dips his fingers into the cum on his bare chest and raises them to his mouth, licking over the digits before sucking it off. Shuhrat’s vision focuses completely to the naked man on his screen, guilt pushed to the side in favor of lust. Jager made quick work of the massive load he had shot out just a few minutes earlier, eyes half-lidded and hungry for the camera. Each swallow made Shuhrat lust for more; he needed to feel Marius’ mouth on his dick, tasting him like he was tasting himself. Marius looked demure, wiping his spit-drenched fingers on his thigh, and Shuhrat started to panic as he realized this was his last chance to see his classmate nude before their class together Tuesday night.

Frustrated and horny, he impulse bought some credits and donated fifty dollars to the stream with the simple question of ‘will you stay if I keep donating?’ Jäger must have seen the message because his brow furrows, turning to see the clock on his nightstand. Shuhrat, finally free of hypnotic effect Marius had on him, saw the posters on the wall, the desk where he kept his books. He’d been in that room before: it was Marius’s. If he hadn’t been absolutely sure before, he was now. Marius hums as he thinks it over, his response sounding like the same light-hearted tone he often used in class.

“Sure, I’ll stay on, but I already came so I’m... honestly pretty tired,” Jäger laughed. “So I can’t promise the best performance. But I’m always aching to stay up a bit longer to spend some time with you. You know that.” The way Marius’ pecs shift as he giggled made Shuhrat’s already wanting cock strain. Well - now he had to make good on his promise. Shuhrat donated twenty more and asked the camboy to finger himself. Not the most eloquent, but his dick was straining and he just needed to get off, now. There wasn’t a lot of brainspace for complexity.

“Fan of the classics, I see.” Jäger’s relaxed, grinning a bit: it’s obvious that he must be doing this semi-regularly to have this large an audience and this much ease in front of the camera. Marius leaned onto his back and started complying to the message, those sweet eyes closing. He started to circle his red hole — clearly abused from earlier activities — and Shuhrat’s mouth gapes a bit as the streamer eagerly followed his command. Fingers entered and exited Jäger’s ass with ease, each motion loosening the man up more and more. Shuhrat was in love. He had to be, with how much the sight of this turned him on.

He can’t help but work his own cock again, imagining the feeling the hole on his screen taking in his length. He must feel fucking amazing. Marius alternated hands and each shiny finger that entered his ass made Shuhrat’s own strokes get faster and faster, the Uzbek nearly hunched over his laptop and straining with want. Jäger shifted his position and used both hands to force his hole open, showing off for the audience. Seeing him like that hurled a spike of pleasure down his cock, nearly making him jump in his seat. God, he was close. Just, god, just a bit more. Marius moved the camera — allowing Shuhrat a better look — before shoving four fingers into his exposed hole, shiny with lube he must’ve retrieved off-camera.

Moaning from the feeling, Jäger aggressively pumped his near-fist in and out of his ass. The man’s expression shifted, brow bunching and lips parting; his fingers must’ve rubbed against his prostate. Thrusting his hips onto the bed, Jäger attacked the sore bundle of nerves that were already so abused by whatever show Shuhrat had missed (he makes the decision to never miss this again if he can help it). Shuhrat was back to imagining Marius was below him, eyes closing as he tried to convince himself that the sounds were coming from underneath him. That instead of his hand, it was Marius’s ass, perfectly presented just for his pleasure. He shudders and curses, feeling sweat gather at his joints. Pleasure ebbed and flowed in spikes, but it wasn’t enough. But he wants more. He wants his dick in Marius, he wants to see the German moan for it. He could, he realizes. It couldn’t be his cock, but he could get a cock of sorts inside him.

He spares one of his hands and hurriedly types into chat with a donation for the camboy to use a dildo. Marius didn’t seem surprised at the request at all, winking to the camera as his fingers slipped out of him. Grabbing one from the bed, Marius expertly deepthroated the dick before lining it up to his ass. Shuhrat’s daydream nearly came to life as he saw the dildo being greedily sucked into Marius. Jäger pumped the plastic member in and out slowly, putting on a show as his hole only got redder.

There was something thrilling about thinking Jäger was doing this all for him. He knew that his classmate technically was considering the donation, but, imagining that the German was all his made something stir inside his chest. Remembering that the cam show was also available for others to see, Shuhrat quickly looked at the chat section that he had previously minimized save for his requests and donations. Scrolling through hundreds of comments all stating what people would do to the German, Shuhrat felt, well... jealous.

“He isn’t yours,” he reminded himself. But that didn’t stop a wave of possessiveness from flooding through his body. He wanted to hold the German underneath him and to fuck him until both were breathless. He wanted Jäger - no, Marius- moaning under him, begging him for more. Imaging the scene, Shuhrat’s attention was shifted away from the man in front of him until Jäger rearranged himself on the bed, head towards the cam instead of his ass so everyone could see his expression as he got closer to orgasm.

Marius just kept moaning as he fucked himself over and over. Shuhrat’s dick was leaking precum all over his hand and shorts. “I’m gonna cum before he does,” he pants to himself. He had to stop until he got his friend to do more of what he wanted. He has to outlast him, get as much of a show as he could. Who knows when Marius was going to stream again? Shuhrat’s dick wept as the previous friction that provided satisfaction from the image in front of him was hastily removed. Shuhrat struggled to control himself for a couple of seconds - he wanted to watch every second of this.

Ultimately, he couldn’t handle it. The sounds Jäger made, his blissful expression, and the sight of the thick cock moving into his swollen ass was too much for Shuhrat. He shamefully, desperately, got himself off, timing the last few strokes with the motion of the dildo. It was like a windup and a sucker punch, orgasm hitting him harder than usual. All the buildup was paying off, and so was being able to watch his crush while he was cumming. Relief and bliss flooded his system as he came messily, imagining that he had emptied his load into Jäger instead of onto himself. Fuck, he’d look so good like that. He’d just seen the man covered in cum, sucking it off his fingers like it was a treat. Shuhrat’s cock gives a twitch as the thought runs through him, a moan filtering from the Uzbek’s lips.

He lay there for a minute, head tipped back, catching his breath as his fingers drifted mindlessly through the cum on his chest. In his mind, the German was laying beside him, breathing heavily and hazy from cumming. He was sweat-slicked and sweet, brown hair plastered to his forehead. The soft upturn of his nose was highlighted in profile, plush lips parted by the puffs of his breath. Turning to his side to look at his bed, Shuhrat was disappointed when Marius didn’t magically appear. Just another fantasy. Rubbing his eyes, Shuhrat sat up and looked around the dim room. He was about the check the time when a loud moan captured his attention.

Jäger was still fucking himself, and the second Shuhrat’s eyes saw Marius’ lithe body on the screen again, blood started to rush back to his dick. The man was moving a second, slimmer dildo into his ass; the look on his face was a bit strained, but that was no surprise. When the hell did this happen? Realizing he must have missed something, Shuhrat quickly scrolled back through the comments and found that a user named “Blitz” had donated fifty dollars and requested that Marius fuck himself with both. Well. Shuhrat understands why Marius had gone through with it.

Seeing Jäger’s asshole being pried apart by both dildos made his cock twitch, a thrum of lust sliding through his body. He wanted him - he wanted him, now He clicked away from the chat to see that Marius was still slowly pushing the dildo in, a look of pure concentration on his face. When Jäger finally reached the bottom of the cock, he seemed pretty content and impressed with himself, if not anticipatory. That expression quickly changed once he started moving both in and out of himself.

He’d put himself on full display, both hands working as he struggled to fuck himself as Blitz had requested. As Jäger moved both dildos, his moans were keening, high and semi-pained. Shuhrat had no idea if this was regular for the man or not - did he love the feeling of being stretched out like this? Regardless, he was doing it, and that was no small feat. Slowly but surely, he started moving both dildos as one, leaving Shuhrat stunned. As he loosened up, Marius was able to go faster, each movement fluid, his cock twitching with every thrust. Soon, he was at the same pace when he only had one cock inside of him. Shuhrat took his aching dick back into his hand with another pump of lotion, thinking that, fuck, he could have a three way with him, no problem. He could share Marius if he was going to moan that dirtily.

Shuhrat ran his hand over his abs and felt the drying cum from earlier. Not only had Marius orgasmed earlier, but he’d probably done so again before he’d even started watching. And now he was straining and whimpering softly once more, all at the whims of his donators. In a way, it was admirable - sure as hell took a lot of stamina. Shuhrat was about to donate and request something else when he noticed Blitz had donated again, accompanied by a message.

“Add one more.”

Shuhrat looked at the amount. A hundred and twenty dollars..Holy shit.

“You’re a greedy audience tonight,” Jäger says to the camera with an easy chuckle, and Shuhrat knows that he’s talking directly to Blitz; whoever he was. Slowly, Marius turned and found a third dildo in his desk drawer. At least it was sleek looking, and a bit thinner than the ones already inside of him. As the German lubed it up, Shuhrat wasn’t sure if he was amazed or scared for the man. But his dick sure liked the sight of it, regardless of what his brain thought. And Marius, with that knowing grin on his face, seemed to like it too. He moves his hand faster as his classmate lined the plastic cock up to his hole, and started to ease it in. Despite being loosened by having two dildos in him, Jäger was struggling just a bit with the logistics. Shuhrat watched as Marius’ face twisted with a bit of pain as he adjusted. The German would push it in a little, and then pause, needing a break before attempting the feat again.

Shuhrat, of course, didn’t mind that the man was taking his time. He didn’t want Marius to actually hurt himself. He was impressed that the German could do it at all - and was also imagining the feeling of fucking Jäger with both his own cock and a dildo, since it was evident that he could do that with him. It wasn’t even something he’d considered before, but now, it nudged at the back of his mind, wheedling for attention. Marius would be so into it - him, pinning the man down, filling him up with a cock and a dildo, making him feel so full. Hearing Marius moan in half-pain, half-pleasure made his dick throb in his grip. Every sound he made went straight to his cock, and soon enough Shuhrat felt his orgasm rising once more.

He realized as he worked himself that Jäger’s poor cock had been entirely neglected. Getting the third dildo inside him was taking every ounce of his concentration. After a minute of tense anticipation, Jäger finally got the third dildo inside his ass. His face was filled with anguish and triumph at the feat, his lusty sounds coming through Shuhrat’s headphones. Shuhrat relished in the thought that Jäger could take so much in him. He knew that if the pain was too great, Marius would have stopped - maybe he was a masochist? Or maybe he was just great at acting for an audience.

Regardless, each spasm of Jäger’s muscles around the three cocks brought Shuhrat even closer to his orgasm. In his mind, Marius in front of him, only him, ass in the air, with all three dildos inside that perfect, tight heat. Shuhrat could feel himself forcing his fingers in between the plastic, stretching the German even further. He imagined the sharp cry of mixed pain and pleasure that Jäger would emit as the Uzbek shoved his own cock in between the gaps of the dildos, how Marius would beg him to please, please fuck him. Shuhrat’s thumb swirled over the head of his cock at the thought, thighs trembling. How good it would feel with Marius spasming around him, stuffed up with dildos and crying out his name in ecstasy..

He almost didn’t notice when he came. The Uzbek was too deep into his lustful imagination to what he would do to Marius to register that the thrumming in his groin had escalated into orgasm. The only indication he had was the cum that splattered his already coated chest. Feeling some hit his mouth, Shuhrat was torn from his lustful haze, the warmth of release flowing through him. Grabbing a nearby shirt off of his semi-organized bed, Shuhrat wiped the cum off himself and slowly felt himself coming off his orgasm high.

Taking one last look at his computer, Shuhrat noticed that a third party had recently donated a fifty dollars to his classmate. The last sentence shook him to his core.

“Good show, as always. See you in class Tuesday.”

The message - from a user called Bandit - had him so shocked he swore he was making up the comment altogether in his post-orgasm haze. Shuhrat was terrified, but he reads it again - yes, he’d read right. Class, Tuesday. But - but that couldn’t be at him. They were talking to Jäger. No. No, they were talking to Marius. Reminding himself that there was no way someone could’ve figured out who he was, he wondered who these two were. Maybe they were just playing at the idea of seeing Jäger in their everyday lives. Hell, if Shuhrat didn’t get to see Marius on Tuesdays and Thursdays after dinner, he’d probably be fantasizing about it too.

“Same” commented Blitz.

Shuhrat closes his laptop. Strange. Maybe a bit too strange. He climbs into his bed, thinking over the names. Blitz. Bandit. Who the hell were those two, and why did they pay so much money to watch Marius? Well… Shuhrat himself rolls over, a bit of guilt settling in his stomach. He had spent no small amount himself.

But that wasn’t going to do him any good now with the problem of the donators’ identities. He’d just have to live with the mystery, and the new secret about his crush that he carried. He drifts off to sleep, thinking about the way that Marius had looked so peaceful with his own eyes closed after he came; sweet and simple.

* * *

 

Shuhrat jolted awake at the sound of his alarm going off on his phone. It was early evening and the afternoon sun was flooding his room. Checking the time, Shuhrat realized that he overslept the earlier nap alarm that he’d set so he would get to have dinner before - Calculus.

Calculus, with Marius.

The memories of last Thursday night hit him like a freight train and he realized that in a few short minutes he would be sitting next to him in class - he would try to sit next to him in class. He could take that chance, take the initiative. If he could watch Marius put three dildos in his ass, he could definitely handle sharing notes during lecture. He’d be mere inches away from the man he paid to fuck himself just one weekend prior. Well. Maybe it was a confidence booster that he could use. He starts to get dressed, groaning at the appearance of a hard-on. He didn’t need this right now, he had to get to class. Even if the thought of Marius under him was irresistible, passing calc was more important. Would he even sit next to the German, if it meant that he’d be distracted? Biting his lip, he locks the door to his room, hoping that no one could see the semi pressing at his zip.

Shuhrat got to his class early, wanting to get the chance to talk to Marius - Jäger? No, Marius, his Marius - before the professor arrived. Marius was a stickler for being on time, having ragged on Shuhrat (though playfully) for being late to study sessions and shared meals. He saw his friend and was about to wave when he noticed the German was flanked by two others. Recognizing the two as other classmates from the calculus, Shuhrat walked towards them.

“Hi Shuhrat!” Marius exclaimed, clearly in a good mood. “These are my new friends! I just met them today! Their names are Elias and Dominic!”


End file.
